This invention relates to seating hardware for use in the furnishing of motor homes and like vehicles, and in particular to front seating for the driver. Both the driver and front seat passenger must face forwardly when the vehicle is in motion, but swiveled to face rearwardly when at rest as a lounge. To this end, seating of this type is rotatable and tiltable as well, and it is required that the selected positions be maintained by positive locking action. Heretofore, the hardware to effect these functions has been complicated and correspondingly costly, and it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simplified and rugged seat unit of the type referred to that positively locks in the selected position, and all to the end that the number of parts, complexity and costs are minimized.
It is an object to provide a most simplified pedestal or supporting column. With the present invention the pedestal is a right cylinder tube projecting from a flat deck plate, and swivel location openings in the tube rotatably locate the chair or seat supported thereby.
It is also an object to provide a most simplified pivot adjustable between upright and reclined positions. With the present invention the pivot involves a right cylinder socket and insert and a stop plate notched for positive positioning between the aforementioned extremes and one or more intermediate positions.
It is another object to provide a most simplified swivel latch. With the present invention a slide bolt is spring biased to project into the aforementioned swivel location openings in the pedestal tube.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a most simplified tilt latch. With the present invention a toggle-pin releasably wedges into the aforementioned stop plate to selectively position the seat inclination.